Blackout
by Shadaez
Summary: Blackout happen, then, well, my favourite pairing sort of sleep next to each other. C.C. X Lelouch.


Note: Lemon...? A little, I guess. I tried really hard to keep that element out. Well, I was just bored, and my DS happened to have note-taking capabilities, so I sort of just wrote this.

"Give me a break." Lelouch sighed as the electronic door behind him slide into place, a soft thud of the metal works assuring him that his room was isolated from the outside world. Lelouch clasped his fingers onto the iconic Zero mask, waiting impatiently as the harness slide into the mask, releasing it from his head. With another sigh, Lelouch dropped the mask on the ground, along with his cape. Then, stumbling slightly, the raven haired boy made his way across his room, collapsing face first onto his bed. An earlier meeting with the Black Knights had tire him out, yet Lelouch's mind refused to let him sleep, constantly bugged by his schemes and thoughts.

"C.C.?" Lelouch yelled, wondering where he green haired girl was. No reply, but the sound of water against ceramic floor could be heard. Bathing, then. Sighing softly again, Lelouch turned onto his back, looking around his bed for something to hug. Something yellow caught his eyes. Cheese-kun. The yellow, weirdly shaped soft toy C.C. carries around almost all the time when she is in this house. Except when she is bathing. Like now.

Sitting up slowly, Lelouch picked the toy up, wondering what is so special about it. After prodding the soft toy for a minute, he sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Snatching the toy up, Lelouch fell sideways, his arms locked around the toy. There was a familiar scent from the toy. The same scent he detected from C.C. every time she was close enough. Lelouch could feel his heartbeat speed up as he wondered if that was what people described as feminine scent.

"What am I thinking about?" Lelouch whispered hurriedly, reprimanding himself. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the soft scent from C.C.'s soft toy. Lelouch suddenly wondered how would C.C. react if she caught sight of him with her... The train of thought derailed as someone tugged at the soft toy.

"...me back my Cheese-kun!" Lelouch heard C.C. complained as she tugged at the soft toy.

Lelouch snapped his eyes open, surprised to see C.C. covered by a towel. Releasing C.C.'s toy, he sat up.

"It isn't yours. You used my money for it, remember?" Lelouch reminded, staring at C.C.'s face. Or rather, trying to keep his eyes from the rest of C.C.'s body.

"I don't care." C.C. replied obstinately as she pulled Cheese-kun back into her embrace.

Lelouch let his gaze wander the moment C.C. was not looking at him, and then wondered how the towel remained secure on C.C. Then he wondered if a light pull would cause the towel to unravel itself. Then he gave himself a mental slap, wondering why his imagination had run wild like this.

Suddenly, there was a loud snap as the lights in the room blinked into darkness. This was followed by the sound of pneumatic sliding door closing, followed by an ominous thud of rubber against rubber.

Lelouch raised his eyebrows in surprised, as his mind began to process the situation. Lights out. Pneumatic doors sealing the bedroom from other rooms. Two possibilities. One, enemy attack and the room, doubling as a bomb shelter, isolating and protecting its occupants. That could not be possible. If so, there would be an azure light on various points of the ceiling, alerting the occupants while providing illumination. That leaves the second possibility...

A loud squeal broke Lelouch's chain of thoughts, followed by something warm hurtling itself against him. Lelouch could smell the shampoo C.C. use as he fell backwards, the weight of that flying something pushing him down, pinning him to his bed.

"C.C.?" Lelouch wondered aloud, unsure of the something warm over him. No reply, but Lelouch could sense a slight shiver from the warm something. And the soft scent of C.C. from it. His left hand was on something soft. Cheese-kun?

"C.C., are you alright?" Lelouch asked, using his other hand to touch the warm something in the pitch darkness, trying to confirm if it was C.C.

"I... Yes." The warm something spoke, confirming she was C.C. Lelouch could detect a slight tremble from the voice.

"C.C., are you... afraid of the dark?" Lelouch asked, trying desperately to keep mirth from his voice.

"No! I mean, a little..." C.C. answered, her voice getting softer.

"Oho. Somebody over a hundred years old is afraid of the dark?" Lelouch laughed.

"Shut up!" C.C. snapped, and then realized something was gripping her. Lelouch's hands.

"More importantly, where do you think you are touching?" C.C. shouted.

Lelouch stared into the darkness blankly, and then moved his fingers. On his left hand was something soft. Cheese-kun. On his right was something firm. Firm? Lelouch had reached out earlier to touch C.C., wondering if the warm body was indeed C.C. Judging from the position of C.C.'s body and the angles of his joints...

"Sorry!" Lelouch gasped, lifting his right hand from C.C.'s buttocks.

"Your other hand!" C.C. said, practically yelling the word 'other'.

Lelouch stared blankly into the darkness again, and then gripped the something his left hand is holding onto twice. C.C. moaned suddenly. Strange.

"Cheese-kun." Lelouch answered, pulling the 'soft toy' lightly. A soft moan came from C.C., prompting him to stop pulling.

C.C. blushed, surprised by the moan from her mouth. Then anger began to fill her.

"Cheese-kun, huh?" C.C. yelled, pulling the real Cheese-kun from the edge of the bed, and proceed to stuff it into Lelouch's mouth.

Lelouch gagged the then soft toy in his mouth, the quickly pulled it away.

"Hey, Cheese-kun is here! Then..." Lelouch exclaimed incredulously. Then, he began to wonder what his left hand was holding onto.

"Lelouch! You mistook my breast for Cheese-kun!" C.C. yelled in a feral tone, followed by a loud slapping sound as pain shot from Lelouch's face.

Lelouch's eyes widen at realization, and then closed as the slap connected, immediately lifting both hands to his cheek.

"I didn't know!" Lelouch defended, touching his aching jaws gingerly as C.C. rolled away, reliving the weight from Lelouch's stomach.

"Then die." C.C. replied coldly as she lied down next to Lelouch. In actual fact, she was trying to hide the embarrassment from moaning at Lelouch's touch.

Lelouch made an irritated noise, and then stood up, lifting his hand phone as a source of light. After confirming his suspicions that every door are shut tight and no longer working without power, he went back to his bed.

"Where are you going?" Lelouch asked as C.C. stood up.

"Get my clothes. I'm not going to stay around in my towel while some teenage undergoing puberty gropes me in the dark." C.C. answered sharply.

"Forget it. The doors to other rooms are sealed. Power will probably return by tomorrow. Cover yourself with this. It's cold." Lelouch said, throwing his Zero cape at the direction of C.C.'s voice. He could hear the dull sound of towel falling, followed by a loud snap as C.C. pulled the cape quickly around her body.

"Stupid blackout." C.C. complained, returning to the warm bed as the floor became colder without any working heater warming it.

"Lelouch. Shine your phone here." she commanded.

'Stop shouting." Lelouch complained, and then pointed his phone's LCD screen at C.C.'s side of the bed. A soft light illuminated C.C. as she crawled around looking for Cheese-kun. Lelouch could not help but stare at how the cape draped over C.C.'s perfect figure. C.C. soon found Cheese-kun, pulling it quickly into the cape, so that she could hug the toy, then fell over on the bed, closing her eyes.

"Turn off the lights and stop staring." C.C. commanded again, without opening her eyes.

"I wasn't." Lelouch lied, and then kept his phone. Lying down on the bed again, he closed his eyes, trying to sleep. It did not come any easier. The fact that C.C. was sleeping next to him, her naked body covered by only his cape did not help either. Giving up any attempt to lull himself to sleep, Lelouch just lie on the bed, closing his eyes while his mind began to do what it is best at: Plotting dastardly plans.

.....................................................

"No..." C.C. suddenly muttered. Lelouch immediately snapped open his eyes, wisps of sleep dissolving instantly. Just when he was finally falling asleep too. Lelouch turned to his left, checking the glowing display of the clock. 2.47a.m. Turning to his right, Lelouch tried to make out C.C.'s face. It did not take long for him to give up squinting into the darkness.

"Stop... Please..." Lelouch could hear C.C. muttered again. Definitely a nightmare. Probably from her troubled past.

Lelouch sighed, staring at the ceiling. Or more exactly, the darkness.

"No!" C.C. suddenly shouted. Lelouch gasped as a fist slammed against his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

After several breaths, Lelouch became aware of soft sobbing next to him. How strange. C.C. crying. Gingerly, he touched her cold arm. Or at least, what he hope was her arm.

"Sorry, Master! Please don't hit me anymore. I'll do... I'll do what you want." C.C. said with a sob, as she shrank away from Lelouch's touch.

"C.C., it's me. Lelouch." Lelouch assured softly. The green haired girl sobbed once, then tangled her slim limbs around him, crying softly again.

"Hey, C.C." Lelouch said slowly, aware that Zero's cape had fallen away from her.

C.C. leaned close to his ears.

"Sorry, Lelouch. Can you let me hold you like this?" C.C. asked softly, her breath tickling his ears.

"Hah..." Lelouch answered stupidly, suddenly aware of a discomfort between his legs. Was it because C.C. had just clamped her legs on his? Or because the whole damned situation? Which man would not stiffen when a beautiful woman was clipping onto you like a koala, blowing into your ears. And that is without considering the fact that she is naked. Or the fact that eucalyptus tree is a healthy, developing teenage.

"Please? The dark is scary." C.C. begged softly into Lelouch's ears. He gasped as C.C. brushed her thigh against the bulge in his pants. Either inadvertently, or she was familiar with the art of male persuasion.

C.C.'s intoxicating scent began to muddle his senses as she moved closer, pressing herself against him. How could he decline now, Lelouch muse. Then he wondered, could he even refuse at the beginning? It was a losing battle.

"I guess?" Lelouch answered sheepishly.

"Thank you." C.C. whispered, touching her lips gently on Lelouch's cheek, then parting her lips to lick the skin. As her lips leave his cheek, C.C. blow gently, leave a cool, wet mark on Lelouch.

Lelouch shivered involuntarily, for a wild moment, wondering if they would go any further. Staring into darkness, he listen as C.C.'s erratic breathing slow down to a deep, rhythmic tempo. Left relieved, yet disappointed, Lelouch wonder when the discomfort between his legs would fade away with the lust for the woman sleeping next to him. Probably until morning, when C.C. wakes up.

.....................................................

"Lelouch. Wake up." The voice of C.C., and a throbbing headache woke Lelouch. He opened his eyes immediately, groaning from pain. To his surprise, Lelouch woke to the sight of C.C. staring down at him, her head supported by her hand, which was in turn supported by her elbow against his forehead. Thus, the splitting headache.

"Stop crushing my skull." Lelouch complained, pushing C.C.'s elbow away. Sitting up, Lelouch half expected that she would be naked. No such chances. She is dressed, as usual, in her straitjacket.

"Stop staring at my body. The power returned this morning." C.C. said, holding her arm against her chest.

"I wasn't." Lelouch lied, and then mused on how he lied to the same question twice.

"About yesterday..." he wondered aloud.

"About yesterday, sorry. I wasn't thinking straight." C.C. hurriedly said.

"Oh." Lelouch said simply.

"You weren't expecting anything else, were you?" C.C. asked.

"I was expecting more. Was." Lelouch replied tentatively.

C.C. screwed her face.

"Who wouldn't, when there is this koala on you, kissing you in such a strange way." Lelouch said, defending himself.

"Shut up. When I woke up, your hands were on weird places." C.C. retorted.

Lelouch was suddenly of the discomfort between his legs, and began to move about the bed to hide the bulge. Bad move. C.C.'s eyes glanced at his leg movements, and then stared at the bulge for a second.

"I... er... will take a bath before joining the Black Knights." Lelouch answered sheepishly, and then tried to clamber out of the bed.

C.C. smirked playfully, pushing Lelouch back onto the bed.

"Why are you aroused?" C.C. asked in a seductive voice.

Lelouch could feel the bulge twitch uncontrollably.

"I do not wish to comment." he answered, gritting his teeth.

"Wrong answer." C.C. said, suddenly grabbing Lelouch's hand, then putting it between her thighs. His heart almost popped at the dampness.

"Do you know why I gave you a wet kiss?" C.C. asked again, taking a predatory stance over Lelouch.

Lelouch just stared back, unable to even breathe.

C.C. leaned down, licking Lelouch's lips with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"To mark you." She purred softly, then forced Lelouch's hand between her damp thighs again. "Unlike your Black Knights, I can't wait anymore. Today, you are mine."

Lelouch just gasp once for air.

Note: There. Did the final sentence sort of deject you? It did, for me. I wanted to write a full-fledged erotica, but then there is this guy who wrote a really good one here. After reading his work, I realize I would probably paraphrase him (or her. The story described C.C.'s anatomy so well), so I gave up. Well, I may consider for a lemony chapter 2. May. So, yeah. Thanks for reading.


End file.
